


The Secret of The Goldfish

by n0t_bess1e_b4ss_0n_the_b4ss



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Emma gets maimed by a goat lol, F/F, Humor, One Shot, Pets, Short One Shot, i wrote this in IPC instead of writing my essay on my rocket, the title is a MASA song because i didn’t have anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0t_bess1e_b4ss_0n_the_b4ss/pseuds/n0t_bess1e_b4ss_0n_the_b4ss
Summary: In which Emma and Alyssa want a pet





	The Secret of The Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> Being a friend and wrote this for Pancho on Discord! Hope you like it ^^

“How about...a dog!”

“Depends on the breed. Like, a Great Dane would be hard to die.”

“Oh yeah.”

“And if we were to go out to a dog park and you threw a tennis ball, you would get the same effect of already having a dog because I would probably chase after it.”

“True. And you chew on everything.”

Emma spits out the pen cap she had been gnawing on.

“No I don’t.”

Alyssa had been the one to bring up getting a pet together, mainly as a joke, but Emma perked up at the thought. Despite the fact that they lived in separate houses and Mrs. Greene probably wouldn’t approve, they still started listing out animal ideas.

“How about a bird?” Emma suggested.

“Too noisy.”

“Tarantula?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Hedgehog?”

“Why would I want to put you in a cage?”

Emma gaped at Alyssa’s smirk and then wrinkled her nose.

“Rude.”

“Sorry. You walked into that one.”

Alyssa sat down on her bed next to Emma, chuckling lightly when her girlfriend stretches out over her lap. She began to play with her mop of messy hair.

“Why can’t we get a tarantula?” Emma asked.

“Because it’s a big hairy spider!”

“But Alysaaaaaa!” Emma yowls dramatically, “The females eat the males after they mate! If that isn’t wlw solidarity, I don’t know what is.”

Alyssa rolled her eyes in a good natured way.

“What is with you and wanting dangerous animals?”

“Dangerous?”

Emma sat up, furrowing her eyebrows and almost looking offended.

“Since when?”

“Do I have to remind you about Fearless?”

“Fearless was only mean because he wasn’t castrated and was still a billy.”

Alyssa thought back to when she and Emma “saved” the abandoned boer from the high school’s Ag barn. Emma climbed the fence to get in. Alyssa walked through the unlocked gate and sustained no injuries from falling and hitting the asphalt, unlike someone. Together, they found the large ram with curled horns in one of the back pens. Alyssa was slightly nervous. The goat was agitated. Emma got headbutt in the stomach.

“Emma, he could have killed you!”

There were multiple occasions where the girl was kicked, bitten, and charged at.

“And he would have been killed if we didn’t do something!”

That much was true, at least. Without a raiser, the buck would have been taken to slaughter without even getting a chance at life. Alyssa still vividly remembers Operation Scapegoat and the painful process of trying to get an angry boer in the back of a pickup truck. While it was funny to watch her girlfriend chase after a farm animal in a school parking lot, it wasn’t when Emma got scraped down the arm by unclipped hooves.

“It was our good deed!”

Eventually, they were able to release Fearless into an open field with other goats and probably definitely trespassed in the process because they were on some person’s land. Emma had yelled, “Be free, Fearle- AAH!!” as she opened the door and was immediately charged at.

“I need to go visit him.”

“What we need is a pet that won’t cause internal bleeding.”

Emma groaned and flopped backwards on the bed.

“You’re so picky!”

“Alyssa?”

Emma suddenly lurched up and ran for the window, throwing it open and jumping out as Mrs. Greene opens the bedroom door.

“I’m heading to bed.”

“Me too,” Alyssa said, setting down the spiral notebook she had been pretending to work in. “Night, mom!”

After the door shut, she hurried to the window and squinted out into the darkness.

“Emma?” She whisper-yelled.

“I’m okay,” Emma called back from the bushes below, “That must be my cue to leave, huh?”

“I guess,” Alyssa sighed, “See you tomorrow. Love you!”

“Love you too!”

And when the next day rolled around, Alyssa wasn’t expecting Emma to come over to her house two hours after school ended. Not that she minded.

“Hey!” She said, opening the door. That’s when she noticed how Emma had her hands behind her back. “Uhh. Whatcha got there?”

Emma beamed and Alyssa was taken aback when she held out a glass fishbowl with a goldfish in it.

“This is our son!” She announced, “Meatball!”

Alyssa blinked at her.

“How-“

“Pet store.” Emma said, like she had been expecting this reaction. “So, basically, yesterday night I was thinking to myself: ‘Hey, you know what animal is quiet and would make an easy pet? A goldfish!’ And then I...”

“And then you bought a goldfish.”

“And then I bought a goldfish, yep.”

Emma steps inside, holding the bowl carefully.

“Emma, honey,” Alyssa started slowly, “you do know a bowl isn’t the proper habitat for a fish, right?”

“...What?”

“There’s no filter, Emma! You need a tank!”

Emma pales and started to panic.

“Oh god! Do you think he’s in pain? What if he’s in slowly dying? Why did I do this without research?!”

The water in the bowl sloshes with her anxious fidgeting. Alyssa sets her hands on top of Emma’s and stills she before Meatball could go flying.

“Hey, calm down.” She said gently, “It’s okay. This is an easy fix. We can go out and buy a proper tank right now, alright?”

Emma took a deep breath and nodded.

“Alright. We can keep him though, right?”

“Of course!”

“Good because I don’t think I can get a refund on fish!”


End file.
